el primer amor
by meganekoveronica
Summary: Gaz y zim se atraen uno al otro pero tienen un problema...Dib...¿sera que Dib acepte una relacion entre su hermanita y su enemigo?


GAZXZIM

VERSIÓN MEJORADA

Una niña despreocupada de la vida, sale del instituto para tomar el autobús escolar ¿pero porque ella es así? ¿Es que nadie la ama?

Pero si hay alguien que la ama, Zim, un irken encargado de destrosar la tierra al que por más que lucho, secretamente se enamoro de ella, es cierto que gracias a la poca gravedad de la tierra, Zim lograra crecer casi de la altura de un humano promedio, superando la altura de "los altos" casi sin notarlo.

-amo Zim, ¿Por qué a ti te gusta Gaz?-pregunto el pequeño robot inocentemente.

Zim solo logro sonrojarse a más no poder, le gustaba esa humana por el simple hecho de no ser como otras hembras de su especie, era claro que ahora a sus 17 años de vida hubiera desarrollado los atributos de las demás humanas, pero no era eso…era algo más, su carácter, su fuerza, su mirada…todo eso le fascinaba.

-¡cállate Gir! O nos descubrirá- dijo Zim ya que se encontraba detrás de un árbol.

La pelivioleta llamada Gaz dio un giro repentino quedando frente a frente con el irken, con una mirada llena de furia se acerco a donde estaba Zim.

-Zim, ciertamente he notado que me has estado siguiendo durante todo este tiempo…-la voz de Gaz sonaba entre quebrada, pero debían ser solo alucinaciones, GAZ NUNCA ERA INDECISA.-pero…dime… ¿es todo esto por el idiota de mi hermano?

A Zim le llegaron esas palabras a su squedly spooch, la amaba eso era seguro, pero… ¿Qué decirle?

-yo…-Zim no supo que responder.

-yo sé que no eres un humano, sino eres una patética excusa de alíen-esas palabras dejaron frió a Zim- sin embargo… -dijo la humana.

-y-yo, esto no es por él, y-yo solo …- Zim no termino la frase ya que Gaz unió sus labios con los de él.

Ese fue el primer beso para ambos, tan dulce, con amor, tan suave…

Gaz solo se separo un poco de Zim- si eso es lo que buscavas allí esta, ahora déjame sola- dijo dándose media vuelta y volviendo su vista a su "game slave"

Zim solo logro darle un pequeño toque en su hombro, lo suficiente para que esta se volteara y lograrla tomar entre sus brazos.

Aún abrazando a Gaz, Zim le dice al oído -yo te amo Gazlene Membrana, lo hago desde que me di cuenta que no eres como toda la porquería humana, eres muy lista y decidida, cada vez que te veo cerca de otra sucia escoria humana me hace querer llevarte a mi base para tenerte solo para mi…-dijo Zim forzando a otro beso.

Gaz lentamente cerró los ojos, los labios de Zim sabían a dulces- "debe ser porque su raza solo ingiere eso en mayor cantidad"- pensó Gaz mientras lentamente correspondía el beso.

De entre las sombras de un callejón se encontraba Dib y lo que vio lo hizo desear matar al idiota irken que besaba a su hermanita menor.

-maldito Zim- pensaba mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Mientras tanto ambos jóvenes disfrutaban el beso apasionado, su primer beso, su primer amor…

-¡¿qué haces con mi hermana!-le grito Dib a Zim

Gaz y Zim se separaron al instante dejando en sus bocas un camino transparente.

-D-Dib- dijo Gaz tartamudeando por el hecho de que lo que hacía estaba mal a los ojos de Dib, no es que le importara pero seguro que este se lo decía a su papá y luego vendría algo peor que una mesa de autopsia para Zim.

-Gaz, ¡que te hizo este engendro malnacido! ¿estas en tus cabales? ¿tienes algún chip de memoria o algo asi?- decía Dib mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Gaz al verse tan aprisionada por su hermano solo lo golpeo, tirándolo al suelo inconciente.

Zim solo levanto la vista para ver como Gaz se acercaba a él para darle un pequeño beso - ¿Sabes?, creo que de ahora en mas, comeré contigo en el receso - dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa

Zim y Gaz se despidieron con un ademan y cada uno se fue su respectiva casa, dejando a Dib inconsciente en el suelo.

-amo Zim…-decía Gir- ¿que fue eso que le diste a Gaz?

-f-fue un b-beso- dijo Zim sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-aaa…¡yo quiero un pudín!- grito Gir tan incoherente como siempre.

-hay 142 en la referí, toma uno- dijo Zim sin tomarle importancia, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que eso fue lo menos que noto.

-¡wiiiii!- grito Gir corriendo por la calle en su traje de perrito verde.

En la mañana siguiente Zim se levanto con una pereza que solo mil demonios lo despertarían del todo

-Hah….-dijo Zim al despertar

-amo Zim, ¿hoy no tienes que ir a la escuela?-dijo Gir chupando un cerdito de juguete.

Zim recordó que tenía que volver a ver al idiota de Dib…pero también vería a Gaz, y eso era suficiente para salir de la cama.

-amo-dijo Gir- ¿Por qué no le llevas algo a Gaz?, ella de seguro le gustaría un regaaalooo -decía de forma divertida el pequeño robot.

-mmm… ¿Cómo que?- pregunto Zim.

-¿un collar nuevo?-dijo el robot.

Zim se lo pensó un momento hasta al fin decidirse por la opción de Gir, ¡momento!, ¿desde cuando Gir tenía buenas ideas?

-Gir, ¿desde cuándo tu piensas?-dijo Zim

-mmm… ¡desde que el pudin me da clases!-dijo Gir tan loquito como siempre.

Zim se dio cuenta que era imposible intentar razonar con el robot cerebro de maní.

-me voy-dijo Zim dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-ADIOS AMO ZIM-dijo el pequeño robot moviendo su manita alegremente.-¿amo, es normal ir vestido en pijama de alce a la escuela?-

Zim al ver su error regreso a cambiar su vergonzoso atuendo por su uniforme de élite.

-computadora, vísteme, y de paso construye un collar para mi pareja- dijo Zim en tono de orden

-si claro, como quieras…- dijo la computadora mostrando un collar Irken muy brillante

***….en la escuela….***

Gaz se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de entrada del instituto-hola Gaz-dijo Zim acercándose a su amada mientras de su bolsillo sacaba su propio "game slave", solo que este era de un color rojo a diferencia del de Gaz, que era violeta.

-sshhh…-dijo Gaz callando a Zim.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zim en voz baja sentándose a su lado.

-mi padre…- dijo Gaz señalando a un robot escondido detrás del basurero creado por el doctor membrana.

-¿y…?-dijo Zim tomando el mentón de Gaz-no es nada malo

-pero a los ojos de mi padre si…-decía Gaz intentando zafarse del agarre de Zim.

-no interesa-dijo Zim acercándose a los labios de Gaz.

En un rápido movimiento tomo los labios de esta, uniéndolos en un tierno beso.

-ahora no -dijo Gaz mirando a Zim - aún no me has pedido ser tu novia tonto.-

-¿que es "novia"?-dijo Zim ladeando la cabeza

Gaz solo cerro los ojos y le extendió un libro de "reproducción y cortejo humanos para dummies"

-gracias, porcierto, te tengo algo para ti-dijo Zim mostrando un collar del símbolo irken.

-gracias-dijo Gaz abrazando a Zim.

-PELIGROPELIGRO-decía el robot acercándose a Gaz.

El robot tomo a Gaz por la cintura y la llevo lejos de Zim

-eh! ¡Ella es mi pareja!-dijo Zim furioso.- ¡SUÉLTALA!-

El robot comenzó a acercarse a Zim logrando cortar un poco su brazo con unas cierras eléctricas en vez de manos que antes tenía.

-GIR Al RESCATE-dijo el incoherente robot entrando en escena.

El robot empezó a coquetear con el robot del doctor membrana.

-ven robotsita-dijo Gir bailando mejor que un table dance logrando la atención de este.

-BBrrZZzzz-dijo mientras hacía corto circuito.

Gir se apresuro para ayudar a su amo, pero lo que vio no le gusto mucho, era sangre…

Zim sentía como la sangre corría por su brazo, su sangre era verde, pero eso pareció no importarle a Gaz, ya que esta corrió a ayudarle.

-¡Zim!, ¿estás bien?-dijo estas tomando el rostro de Zim entre sus manos.

-no te preocupes Gaz-dijo este tratando de detener la sangre.-no es nada serio-

Gaz no sabía qué hacer, ¿llevarlo a un hospital?, ¡no!, allí descubrirán su raza, ¿a su casa? ¡su padre lo mataría sin pensarlo!

-solo…ayúdame a ir a mi casa-dijo Zim mientras se desmayaba cayendo en los brazos de Gaz.

Gaz quedo paralizada al notar que Zim tenía más que solo unos rasguños, sino que tenía una gran herida en la espalda.

-¡Dib!-grito Gaz en su último intento de ayuda


End file.
